Skies of Blue
by Haven White
Summary: Tris is a freshman at Chicago State College. She is majoring in journalism. Tris is not trying to be noticed. She just wants to have a pleasant experience, but her roommate Shauna and her friend Toby keep trying to get her out of her boring routine. Little do any of them know, Tris will do something that has never been done by anyone before. Crack Ms. Matthews' secret operation.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfiction so let me know how it was! I know it's a little different from most Divergent fanfiction, but i have a great story planned out! Thanks for reading

Chapter 1

There is only one window in my room. It is between the two beds on the far wall. Our dorm supervisor only allows us to have nonsynthetic curtains. I don't really understand it. Must be a college thing.

I haven't unpacked anything yet. I'm still kind of in shock. My parents left with my brother Caleb. I am alone

My roommate hasn't come yet. I wonder what she's like. All I know is that her name is Shauna and she is a junior. A junior. I don't understand why she is rooming with a freshman, but then again I don't really know much of anything.

I decide unpacking is my best plan of action. I unload my bedding first. Then my clothes. Then my crazy expensive textbooks. I start to organize my desk with my meager belongings. I didn't really know what to bring. So I only have to put my gray alarm clock and a picture of Robert, Susan, and I up.

Finally when I finish I open my door to find a trashcan to put the empty boxes into, but I end slamming the door into something.

"Holy Shit!" a deep voice yells. I quickly close the door to see a guy lying on the ground rubbing his forehead.

"Oh my god!" I gasp. "I'm so sorry! I was just opening the door to throw these boxes away and–"

"It's okay, really" his voice is deep and rumbles. He takes a deep breath. "So, um I was looking for Shauna Is she your roommate? I pretty sure it was room 205, but I might be wrong."

"No, Shauna's my roommate, but I don't know where she is right now though." I start to look at him closely as he's getting up. He has a thin upper lip, but a full lower lip. His eyes are a deep blue, almost navy.

"Oh, okay then." He begins to rub his forehead again. "Just tell her I came by though."

"Yeah, sure." I trip over my words a little.

"I think I'm going to need ice for this." He smiles weakly.

"I have a water bottle in my room with ice in it. It will probably do the job."

"Oh, thanks." He says, still rubbing his head. I put my key in and turn the handle to open the door. I grab my gray water bottle and hand it to him. Our fingers graze as he takes he. It sends tinkles up my arm. I don't know why. I shake my arm to relieve the feeling.

"So," He says obviously trying to not make it awkward. "You're a freshman right?"

"Um, yeah." I rub my arm nervously. "Go Cougars!" I say unenthusiastically with a weak smile.

He chuckles faintly. "Are you doing anything tonight? Going to any barbecues or keggers?"

Now I actually smile, "Do I look like the kind of person to go to a kegger?" Gesturing to my red spirit jersey and yoga pants.

He smiles back "You never know. The most reserved people are usually the most insane at parties."

"Well, not me. I like to watch Netflix and listen to iTunes."

"Quite the white girl are we?" He is grinning now. "Do you drink pumpkin spice lattes and have a gold iPhone too?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have a silver one." I hold up my phone.

"Solid." He says. We're quiet for a moment. I feel the awkwardness coming back.

"So, do you know where Shauna is? Because I haven't seen her at all and I'm her roommate." I say trying to not be weird.

"Actually, no." HE says honestly. "She might be out."

"Well duh she's out. If she wasn't out she would be here."

"Good point." He stands up. "Well I got to get going. Thanks for the water bottle." He smiles and sets it on my desk. "Tell her to call me when she comes back though."

"Okay, I will." I say kind of relieved. I am ready to be alone again. He grabs the door handle and turns it. I realize there will be no way for me to tell Shauna who he is,

"Wait, I don't know your name!" I say.

He turns around, "Oh yeah, call me Toby."

"Toby got it." I say. He closes the door. I fall into my bed I wonder what I should do. I decide that the best option is to sleep even though it's only 6:00. It's not like I have anything better to do. I fall asleep to the sound of laughing and cursing of the dorm.

Thanks for reading! Remember to review and follow so I know to write more!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I didn't think i would update so soon, but I guess I was inspired! Anyways here's the new, very long (About 1,200 words!) chapter!

Chapter 2

I dream of my mother. More specifically when I discovered her tattoo. I was in the hallway waiting for Caleb to get ready. My parents' door is open a crack. I am curious. I peer through the crack to see my mother in a tank top. I immediately see the tattoo on her back. It is a flame, bright red, and not large. I am confused. My father is always talking about how tattoos ruin your body forever. I don't understand how he can say that when his wife has one.

"Hey Beatrice! Let's go!" Caleb is in the hallway now too. I quickly look away from my parents' door. "What were you looking at?" He asks curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He knows I'm lying. He gives me a weird look.

"Well let's go catch the bus then." He says confused. I avoid eye contact with him and race down the stairs. I hear a noise faintly in the distance. It gets louder and louder until…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

It's my alarm clock. I open my eyes and cover my ears with my pillow.

"What the fuck is that noise!" A groggy voice from the other side of the room says. I scream and uncover my pillow from my ears. I look over. There's a person there in the bed. There aren't any more boxes. The clock is still beeping.

"Well can you stop sitting around and turn the damn thing off?!" She yells less groggy now. I lean over my bed and slap the button on the top of the gray alarm clock. The beeping immediately stops.

"Ugh, well my morning's ruined." She's sitting up. She has soft chestnut hair that looks perfectly curled even though she just woke up. Her face would be beautiful, but right now it is turned down into a scowl. "This is what I get for moving in with a freshman. And of course I get one who doesn't know how to set an alarm clock." She puts her hand onto her face. She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry this is the way we get to meet. At 6:30am in a dark dorm room with a extremely annoying alarm clock."

I look at her unblinkingly. I don't really know how to respond. I just look at her awkwardly.

She sighs again, "Well I'm Shauna and you must be Beatrice. Beatrice. It's kind of long. Bea-ah-tris. Can I just call you Tris? I am sort of lazy."

"Uh, sure." I say. I like my new nickname. Tris. Maybe I should just go by that.

"Cool, well since I'm already awake I might as well do something. She got out of bed and started rummaging through her closet. She rips her PJs off in a second and put on her clothes for the day. I can't believe she has so much confidence. Just being naked while I'm in the room. Must be nice to have that much confidence. I grab some clothes out of my closet and run to the bathroom. No way am I changing in my room. I lock myself in a stall and change in there.

When I get out there's a girl in front of the mirror with dark brown skin and short black hair. She's doing what looks like to be her eyeliner in front of the mirror. She meets my eyes in the mirror.

"Hello," she says brightly. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, I'm just going to the bathroom." I force a smile.

"Well that's pretty cool." She smiles back. I can't tell if it's forced or not. She then goes back to doing her makeup. I am met with my appearance. My blond hair is out of place. I forgot to brush it this morning. I then immediately look at my too-long nose and my too-small frame. I feel like a little girl next to the other person in the mirror. I look away to stop distracting myself. I wash my hands and get out.

When I arrive back at my room Shauna is all dressed. She looks at me funny. "Did you change in the bathroom?" She asks surprised.

"Um, yeah." I say nervously. I don't like her judging eyes.

"You know I don't care right? If you have a problem with me in the room I can leave though. I don't mind that much." She smiles at me. "Sorry I was kind of bitchy this morning, it's just that I am not a morning person."

"Is anybody really?" I ask rhetorically. I want to be friends with the person I'm going to be living with for the rest of the year. She laughs. It's a soft, but full. I hate m laugh. It's more like a cackle, so I try not to laugh too much. I like stick to smiling.

"Do you want to get breakfast? I know it's still pretty early but we might as well."

"Sure." I say. I'm glad I'm going with her. I have no idea where the dining hall is.

She leads me through hallways, and across a small quad. I am surprised by how many people are up. I understand it though. I guess everyone's excited for their first day. We get to the dining hall. It's nothing special. It is just like a large cafeteria. I just grab some toast. I'm not that hungry. We find a table and sit together.

"So," Shauna asks. "Are you excited for your first day of college?"

"I don't really know yet." I say honestly. "It's a little bit overwhelming."

"It's okay. It is always like that at the beginning. Just wait a few weeks. You'll get right into the routine." She smiles at me. I smile back. I like Shauna. She's nice and just what I need. She reminds me of an older sister.

"Oh wait! I totally forgot!" I say as we walk out of the dining hall. "There was this guy looking for you last night. His name was Toby."

"Toby was at our room last night?" She asks surprised. She is quiet for a few seconds. Then she seems to remember something. "Oh I remember, he left his phone at Zeke's house and Zeke gave his phone to me. I was supposed to give it to him. Opps! I'll find him later."

"Cool," I say. "I kind of hit him with a door last night."

"What?!" She exclaims. "I have to ask him about that." She smiles. I smile. At least I know I have a nice roommate now.

We're back at our room. Shauna opens the door and sits on her bed. She looks at my alarm clock.

"Oh crap, I was supposed to meet Zeke at the library ten minutes ago! Got to go! See you later Tris!"

"Bye," I wave at her as she rushes out. I have no idea what to do. My class today doesn't start until noon. I decide getting back the sleep from the alarm clock incident is the best option. I put in my earbuds and drift into a deep sleep.

Hope y'all enjoyed this update! Review and favorite for new updates! Those get me motivated to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Another day, another update! It's the weekend so I have more time on my hands which = more writing! So a couple of people have asked me why I am calling Tobias/Four Toby. The reason is that Four is a name that is so unique to the Divergent world. Since I am writing in a different world so he has a different name. Toby is just a little more normal than Four. Also just so y'all know I have actually mapped this story so it DOES have a ark. It isn't just a bunch of random Four/Tris scenes. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Review+favorite!

Chapter 3

I dream of crows. They are circling above me. I am in the middle of a field, alone. One crow swoops down and pecks my arm. I smack it an it flies off. Another crow comes and nibs my leg. I shake my leg to get it off. Before I know it more crows, and more crows come down at me. Pecking and pecking until I am lowered to the ground motionless. I don't feel the pain anymore. I am numb. I close my eyes and hear something in the distance. It is soothing. It grows louder and louder until I feel my surroundings again.

I rip my earbuds out and open my eyes. I am back in my plain dorm room. My alarm clock reads 11:03am. I stretch my arms and place my feet on the floor. I have to get to my Intro to Journalism class in an hour. I don't know the way, so I'm glad I have an hour before it starts.

The air is crisp and biting. Fall in Chicago is cold as hell, but the winter's worse. I am wandering. Just enjoying the campus. It is quite beautiful. I can hear other conversations. It interests me to see how old friends interact with each other.

Before I know it I am at the dining hall again. I lean against the outside wall and sigh. I don't understand why I refused the map of the campus from my parents. I have no idea where to go. I feel blind while on the overwhelming campus. A sharp breeze hits and I shiver. I look at my watch 11:44am. I hit my head against the wall. I am going to be late.

"Hey!" I hear a yell. It's definitely a guy's voice. I look around to see where it's coming from. A figure is running toward me. It's Toby from last night. He stops five feet from me.

"Hey!" He's slightly out of breath. "Shauna's roommate right?"

"Um yeah." I say confused.

"Good, because if it wasn't you then this would be really awkward." He smiles at me.

"I told Shauna that you came by. She said something about having to give back your phone. Then she had to leave to meet someone." I don't know what to say to him besides that.

He looks relieved. "Good, I was kind of worried you would forget to tell her, but I just realized it's hard to forget to tell someone about a person you hit with a door." I wince at the memory. "Don't feel bad about that." He lifts up his bangs to reveal his forehead. "Not even a scratch." He says brightly. I smile weakly.

"So," He says. "Do you have any classes today?"

"Actually yes. My class starts in about fifteen minutes."

"Shouldn't you be going then?" He asks confused.

"Well I should, but I don't really know where it is." I say sheepishly.

He looks at me like I'm insane. "You don't plan ahead that much do you? Well never mind that, what class is it?"

"Intro to Journalism."

"Oh, I know where that is, come along." He starts walking away from the dining hall. I am stunned for a few moments.

"Wait up!" I have to run to catch up to him. He looks down at me and smiles. We walk in silence. I have no idea what to say to him. Then he starts talking about this party last night that he went to and I zone out. The campus is quite beautiful. The few trees all how spectacular leaves of red and yellow.

"Then we went on the train and spray painted the entire car. When we got off we somehow came out with a baby tiger!" Now I look at him like he's insane. "Just seeing when you came back to Earth." He smiles. I find it strange that he isn't mad. He doesn't seem to care at all. "We're here you know." I find myself looking at a giant building. "It's going to be the room with the "Intro to Journalism" sign on it." I roll my eyes at him. He smiles at me and walks off. I wave at him, but then stop when I see my watch. 11:57am. I sprint inside and find my class.

It's a big lecture hall. There aren't many seats left, so I just take an empty one on the edge. I see a boy next to me look at me in my peripheral vision. He has dark shiny hair and a long nose similar to mind in a way. I pretend not to notice him. He stares at me for a couple seconds and then returns his gaze to the front of the hall.

A small Asian woman with straight black hair is now standing on the stage. I guess she's the teacher, because she starts talking about journalism and her life story.

While she talks I think about why I am majoring in journalism. It's not like a really enjoy writing or anything. I have no idea what I wanted to be. Journalism just sounded the least intimidating to me.

The class ends as soon as it starts. I quickly get up and pack up. I want to go back to my dorm room and find Shauna. I need to talk to someone who isn't scary in the slightest. As I walk out of the hall I catch a glimpse of the boy sitting next to me again. He's looking at me again. Now I run out of there. People staring at me are kind of creepy. I make a mental note to avoid him.

When I get back to my dorm Shauna isn't there. I kick myself for not getting her phone number. I have no idea when she is going to get back. I grab my laptop and start working on my Journalism assignment. We just have to write about an event relating to pop culture going on in the news right now. I write about Mila Kunis and Ashton Kutcher's new baby, Wyatt.

After I finish I look on Chicago State's website for any events going on. I might end up going to the Yoga workshop at 2:30 but I'm not positive.

I lay on my bed. Boredom is the worst. I grab my phone and start watching YouTube videos to pass the time. I fall into the rhythm of clicking and watching. It's relaxing. I keep watching until the door opens and Shauna comes inside.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and favorite! Also remember to be thankful for two a thousand word updates in under 12 hours!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a couple days! I think it's funny that I feel like I abandoned the story when I don't update every day, but everyone else feels bad when they don't update for months. Weird. Anyways on to the story! Remember to review and favorite! (I want more reviews man! Last chapter only got like two reviews! Two!)

Chapter 4

"Hey Tris, what's going on?" Shauna asks as she closes the door.

"Um sitting." I say.

She sighs, "Anything else?"

"I finished my homework earlier." I say.

Shauna looks me straight in the eyes. "I know this might seem mean, but you have to be less bland Tris."

"What?" I am taken aback. My nice roommate just said I was bland. Bland.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to say that, but Tris honestly. You're in college! Most people say these years are the best years of their lives! You can't just sit around and do your homework all of the time. You have to get out! Go to parties, study sessions, barbecues, whatever. It doesn't matter what you do, but it has to be something." She looks at me sternly.

I understand where she's coming from, but that doesn't mean I want to believe it. I would do more if I knew more people. I know Shauna and Toby. That's it. Back home I had Robert and Susan, plus Caleb who lived with me. I didn't have to try to do stuff with other people.

"Okay, I know." I say. Shauna looks surprised. I think she thought I was going to be angry. "But it's not that easy. I'm not that outgoing."

She looks almost frustrated, "Tris it's not that hard! Just start talking to people in your classes. When you become closer with them they'll invite you to parties where you'll meet more people!"

"So it's like a system?" I ask.

Her eyes brighten. "Exactly! It's a system! Now do you have any classes tomorrow?"

"No,"

"Good, because I'm not letting you stay in here tonight. We are going out."

"What! But, but, I don't have anything to wear! I don't have anything to say!"

"You'll be fine. We are just going to a little mixer at Kappa Alpha Psi. Plus I'll find you something to wear."

"I don't really know about this." I say worried.

"It'll be a piece of cake! Don't worry about it!"

I sigh. I know there's no way I can get out of going to this thing. As I sit still on my bed Shauna is fishing through my closet.

"Aha! I found something!" She pulls out a gray shirt with sparkles all over it and a pair of white jeans. "Did you know that basically all of your clothes are gray?"

I roll my eyes, "Obviously I know that, they are my clothes." I grab the clothes and stand motionless.

"Oh yeah, you have that weird thing about changing in front of people. I'll step into the hall. Just open the door when you're done." She leaves the room.

I rip off my clothes and wiggle my way into the clothes. The jeans are a little tight for my liking, but I guess I will just deal with it. I walk over to the door and twist the knob. When I open it Shauna looks at me open-mouthed.

"Wow," She says. "You should dress up more. Now just let me do your makeup."

"Nope," I say. "That's where I draw the line. No makeup." She looks a little disappointed but doesn't say anything thing else.

"Shall we go?" She says smiling. I nod at her.

While we walk I feel strange. I have no idea why Shauna is being so nice to me. It's not like she has to. She's just my roommate. She doesn't even have to talk to me, but she does anyways like it's no trouble. I look at her. She's got to have better things to do then take me to a party.

"So," I say. "Why did you chose to take me to this party?

"Because I was already going." She says. Shauna looks down at me. I'm only five four so I'm used to being looked down at.

"I have one question about this party." I ask.

"Shoot,"

"Are you going to ditch me the second we get in?"  
>"Do you want to just be with me the entire time? I thought the whole reason we're doing this was to get you to meet more people."<p>

I feel really worried now. I exhale deeply.

"You know what? I won't ditch you the second we get in, but I will leave you when I find my boyfriend Zeke. How about that?"

"I guess that's the best I'll get so fine."

"Glad to hear you agree."

We walk for a bit longer. I should have brought a jacket. September in Chicago is hella cold. I rub my arms while Shauna walks with her shoulders back as if she was on a catwalk.

We stop walking in front of a big brick building with music blaring from it. Through the windows I can see a bunch of people dancing and a couple people making out. I am regretting coming here. It's quite intimidating. As if Shauna reads my mind she pats my shoulder. I look up.

She smiles, "It will be fine Tris. It's just a party. If you do something stupid nobody will notice because there will be seven other people puking." Those words are oddly comforting.

As we walk up the pathway I notice that the yard is littered with beer bottles. I follow Shauna up the porch and we stand outside the door.

"Are you sure your ready/" She asks. "You know it's fine if you go home now, I'll walk with you."

I shake my head. "I would feel terrible if I ruined your night. I'm ready." I take a deep breath and blow it out.

Shauna reaches toward the door about to knock.

"Wait!" I say. She spins around to look at me. "How are we getting home?"

"Oh, I totally forgot. When your ready to go come find me." I look at her with a terrified look. She smiles. "Just tell me that you are leaving, and ask me if I want to come with you" I feel my body slowly unclench.

"Okay, I am ready." Shauna smiles before she turns around and knocks sharply three time on the vibrating wooded door.

Sorry about the cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait for the next update. It shouldn't take too long. Remember to review, review, review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter! Hope you like this one! Review, favorite, y'all know the drill.**

Chapter 5

The door immediately swings open. A tall boy with golden bronze skin opens the door. He smiles brightly.

"Shauna! You came! Zeke's been waiting for you. I think he's on the couch." He then looks at me curiously.

Shauna smiles and flips her hair back. "Hey Uriah how you been?" She then follows his eyes to me. "Oh, that's my roommate Tris. She's a freshman." Then she leans over and whispers something in his ear. He turns bright pink.

"I've got to go help carry something, see you later!" Then he dashes off.

I look at Shauna, "What did you tell him?" I ask.

She smiles at me, "Oh nothing you should be worried about. Anyways what time about are we leaving? It's 2:34 right now and this is supposed to end at 5:00, but it is probably going to turn into a rager later."

"I have no idea. I've never been to something like this." I say honestly.

"Oh, well I'll probably find you to go get dinner, because they only have chips and stuff here." I nod at her. She turns around and walks through the open door.

The inside is a lot nicer then I imagined. There's wood flooring with a big white staircase leading upstairs. Shauna sees me looking up.

"Stay on this floor. Upstairs are bedrooms and downstairs is storage."

"How do you know so much about this place?" I ask.

"I spend a good bit of time here with Zeke and all." Then she starts looking around. She taps a boy's shoulder that is rushing by.

"Do you know where Zeke is?"

He looks at her briefly and says, "Big couch in front of the TV." Then he rushes off to what he was previously doing.

Shauna starts rushing in the opposite direction the boy was going. We pass through a couple rooms with people laughing and eating before we reach the TV room. It's packed. Everybody is doing something different. There are a lot of people watching the video game being projected onto the TV and a couple people playing it. Others are leaning against the wall talking.

I guy in a chair immediately sits up when we walk through the door. He has bronze skin and has dark brown hair. He almost runs over to us and hugs Shauna.

"Glad you came! I didn't think you were going to show, but you brought someone too." He looks at me. I smile weakly.

"That's Tris my roommate."

He nods in acknowledgement. Then he grabs Shauna's hand and leads her to a couch. I am all alone.

I look around for something to do. I spot a girl all alone standing next to the chip bowl and make a beeline for her. She seems the least intimidating out of all the people at the party. She looks up as I grab a couple chips and set them into my mouth one by one.

"Hey! I know you!"

I look back at her. Sure enough I know her too. She's the girl I met in the bathroom this morning. I smile at her. "Yep, I know you too."

"Thank god I know someone at the thing. I came here with someone but I lost them while I was walking around." She sighs. "Oh well. So why are you here? I don't think it's because you want to become in touch with this fraternity."

"My roommate dragged me here." I don't like lying to people. Especially ones who I am just meeting. "She thought I needed to get to know some people."

She nods, "Is that your roommate over there?" She gestures to Shauna who is currently sitting on Zeke's lap.

"Yep, that's her."

"Cool, I bet your going to be the head of the social scene with a roommate like her. One with…" She pauses trying to find the right word. "Connections."

"Connections?" I say puzzled.

"Yeah, she is obviously dating that guy who she is on the lap of. You can tell that guy is one of the top people at this fraternity; because of the way people talk to him, and the way he talks to people. Since she is dating him, she automatically shares his social standing. Therefore getting into all of the parties that the fraternity throws. Finally, showing that she has connections."

I look at her spellbound, "I wasn't expecting you to say something like that."

She giggles and tousles her chin length black hair. "I'm Christina."

"I'm Tris." I say.

She wrinkles her nose, "Tris, well that's an odd name. Is it short for something?" I nod. "That makes a lot more sense. It sounds fierce. Tris." She smiles at me.

She then starts launching into a story about her roommate and herself. I look around casually. Shauna is in the exact spot that she was before. This shouldn't be too hard. As long as I keep a eye on Shauna it will be easy when we are leaving. Also if I keep talking to Christina then I won't look so out of place.

Christina keeps talking. I am content with listening. I'm not much of a speaker myself. After a while I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I spin around and almost cream. It's only Toby.

"I didn't think I'd see you here. You told me parties weren't you thing."

"They're not, Shauna dragged me her."

"Ah now that make sense." He smiles at me. Someone calls Toby's name and he turns away from me.

I sneak a peak at Christina behind me. She is mesmerized. Her mouth is slightly agape.

"Catch you later, Tris." He waves as he walks away from me.

I can see Christina is really interested in me now. "Who is that?" She asks me. "He is hot."

I look at her weirdly, "That's Toby, Shauna's friend."

"Is he your boyfriend?" She acts still in shock.

I wrinkle my face up, "No that would be weird."

She looks at me like I'm crazy, "I told you having a roommate like yours would help your social life."

I roll my eyes at her. She starts talking like a crazy woman about what my social life is going to be like. I don't believe her at all.

"I don't think I'm outgoing enough to have the kind of social life your talking about." I say. She is speaking so fast it's hurting my brain.

She stops and frowns, "Well that would probably change some things."

I am really glad I'm talking to someone else besides Shauna for a change. Maybe there is hope for my college experience.

I glance over at the couches. Shauna isn't there. I freeze. Where did she go!? I feel my hands start to shake. Then someone grabs my shoulder.

I yelp. The person laughs as I turn around. Shauna is giggling behind me.

"What the hell was that?" She manages through her laughter. You sounded like a wounded orca!"

"Shut up," I say as I am cringing.

After a few seconds she calms herself down, "It's dinnertime roomie! Time to go get some real food." She links elbows with me and drags me out of the room. I try to wave at Christina and she rushes me through the house, but she's too fast. Shauna yanks open the door and stops at the start of the road.

"Thank god I got out of there. That room smells too much like rancid milk and BO." She shivers. " I know a place close to here where we can get a panini."

I feel my stomach rumble. I nod at her anxiously.

She laughs as we start walking away from the frat house.

"So do you want to go back after we eat?" She asks.

I am quiet, "I don't really know what I want to do. "

She looks at me impressed, "Well you can decide after we eat. Food comes first!"

I smile. She smiles. We keep a steady pace as we stroll down the road.

**Woah, almost 1,400 words. I'm impressed with myself. Remember to review and favorite! Reviews make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys… I'm embarrassed how long it has been since I updated. School is just kicking into gear and I'm getting my report card on Friday. I kind of forgot I was even writing this story! Thanks everybody who reviewed and reminded me that this is my duty to finish this story. Just so y'all know I read EVERY review, and will DEFINITELY respond if you ask me anything. Also I will start making updates on my profile, so if you want to know what's up with me go there! Review + Favorite!

Chapter 6

After what feels like forever we reach the panini place. It looks clean and chic through the window.

"Here we are!" Shauna gestures to the building. "This is my favorite place for quick food near campus." She pushes the door open and step through. I follow her all the way to the cash register at the front.

I stand awkwardly behind her as she orders. I let her pay for me as I grab a table.

She slides into the chair across from me. "So, what did you think of the Kappa Alpha Psi house?"

"I don't have anything to compare it to, but it seems nice." I reply.

"It's the nicest fraternity on campus by far. There's a lot of kids with rich parents there." She drums her fingernails on the table as I squirm.

I got here on a scholarship, my parents wouldn't have let me go otherwise. I still have to visit them at least twice a month.

Shauna squeals a little as the sandwiches are place on the table. They have stripes scorched into them with cheese oozing out the sides. I grab one and bite into it. I groan a little as the cheese burns my mouth.

Shauna smiles at me, "Tastes like heaven right?" I nod at her. "I found this place while I was trying to find the bookstore my freshman year." She tells me.

After we both finish she pushes the plates to the side.

"So do you want to go back? By now there's going to be a party in full swing."

I think about this, I thought that the mixer we went to before was a party in full swing. I look Shauna straight in the eyes.

"I got this." I tell her determined to face this party head on.

Her face lights up with joy, "I am so glad! I would have come home with you if you didn't go, but I would have been a little pissed." She looks down at her phone. "It's 6:52, time to go!

I smile a little as she grabs her purse and gets up.

"Chop, chop! That party isn't going t enjoy itself!" She holds the door open for me as me exit the panini place.

We walk along the sidewalk all the way back to the house, but wow it has changed.

The lawn is littered with beer bottles and smells of wine coolers. The building is vibrating from the music being blared inside. Silhouettes of people dancing and drinking can be seen from across the street. As we walk toward the enormous structure I have second thoughts about this party.

There will be alcohol. Step. There will be grinding. Step. People will be hooking up behind closed doors. Step. There will be barf on the toilet seats. Step. We stop in front of the closed door. I already told Shauna I wanted to be here, there's no turning back now. I take a deep breath as Shauna turns the doorknob.

I am blasted with intense smells of musk and spilt beer. People mull around with red solo cups and chips. I hear yells in the next room.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The deep song of frat boys echoes through the rooms of the house. As I glance around I notice that Shauna has disappeared. I am surprised, but it's not like I made her promise to stay with me.

I wander through the rooms of the fraternity taking it all in. Everyone is drinking. I don't see a single person who isn't currently buzzed. I step into the room with the TV that I was in before. I nearly step into a pool of vomit on the carpet.

My body clams up and I hold down my barf as I frantically search for a bathroom. I spot one to the left through a doorway. I run over to the white door and yank it open. I let out a sigh of relief when I spot the toilet and the accompanying sink. I turn around and lock the door. My body slides down the tile wall until I fall into a heap on the floor. The party is overwhelming. There are two bangs on the door beside me.

"Occupied!" I yell over the deafening music. I need someplace quiet right now, and this is the best I can get while I'm here. I waste time by washing my hands and looking in the mirror. A little while later I decide that I can face other humans again. I slowly get up and turn the knob. I race out of the bathroom and find myself in the kitchen.

I forgot to wipe my hands off in the bathroom. I spot napkins in a cabinet above. I feel my shirt ride up as I reach for the napkins.

"Kitten, do you need any help?" I spin around to find myself face to face with the boy I sat next to in class today. His dark hair is shining, and he is sneering at me.

"N…n…n…o…o" I stammered as my cheeks turn bright red.

"It looks like you can't reach." He takes a step closer to me and I take a step back. My body slams into the countertop. "I can help." His eyes run across my body and meet my eyes. I feel myself shake as he stares me down.

Tada! Not my longest chapter but who the hell cares? Review + Favorite!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Sorry about the problem with the weird codes last chapter! Big shoutout to LivFour who alerted me about the problem, I'll make sure it won't happen again! Anyways, I was thinking that since reviews from you guys are my favorite things ever I want more of them, that before a new chapter is posted I have to get a certain amount of reviews! To get Chapter 8 I want 15 new reviews! Really appreciate all of the people who review every chapter. On with the chapter I'm done blabbing, Review+Favorite! BTW this chapter gets a creepy at the beginning so yeah, watch out for that.**

Chapter 7

I am paralyzed as he stares at me, "I'm fine, I really don't need any help, I tumble over my words. A loud pop song blares in the background.

He raises his bushy eyebrows as his hands reaches toward my body. My eyes widen and I find the ability to move my hands again. I push my hands against his torso as he leans into me, "I'm fine, okay?"

He looks surprised for a moment, but his face settles back into a sneer, "Feisty, I like that." He pushes his body against my hands slamming me into the countertop again.

"Just go away," I stammer. My wet hands slip against his T-shirt under his weight.

"What if I don't want to?" He whispers. I can feel his breath on my face.

In certain situations I stop reacting in a logical way. Something either turns on or turns off in my brain and I do something that I don't exactly remember doing.

I feel the impact of my fist on his face, but I don't remember deciding to punch him. My hand throbs as he stumbles back from me. His hand rubs his face and he winces. I am frozen once again. I want to run, run away from this godforsaken frat house, but my feet are planted on the wood flooring.

He pulls his hand away from his face and there's a very large purple-red mark on his cheek. "You bitch," he says, "You fucking bitch." He starts barreling toward me from across the kitchen. I close my eyes awaiting whatever terrible thing he plans to do, but it doesn't come.

I just hear a thud on the floor. I open my eyes to see Toby standing next to the guy on the floor. The guy is writhing in pain on the floor holding his stomach. Toby looks up at me.

"Are you okay, Tris?" He asks, "I heard something in here and was coming in to check on it when this dick was about to slam you when-" He looks back at the guy on the floor, "That happened."

I feel myself breathing hard. "I'm fine" I say, "I'm going to go find Shauna." I rush out of the room before anything else can happen.

I hear Toby yell something while I run out of the room, but ignore it. I just have to leave this hell, but first I have to find Shauna. I pass many couples making out and beer puddles before I spot Shauna.

She's leaning against a wall while she looks at her red cup lazily. I quietly thank whatever party gods exist as I scramble toward her.

"Shauna, we have to go now!" I yell at her over the music.

She looks at me confused, "Why it's not that late?"

"We just have to, come on!" I grab her arm as I run toward the front door. Just before I can grab the handle Shauna stops and I am yanked back.

"Tris, what is going on!?" She asks me eyes wide.

Before I can answer Toby interrupts me, "Tris, are you really okay? Did he do something else before I came in?"

I look back and forth between them, not knowing who to answer first.

"What the hell is going on?" Shauna asks.

"I'll explain in just a second, but can we just leave? I don't want to be in this hell any longer."

"Sure," Shauna tells me while she twists the door handle. I dash out shortly followed by Toby and Shauna. The wind bites against my bare shoulders on the porch.

Shauna looks at me impatiently, "So, what the fuck happened in there?"

I try to find the words to explain what happened, but I end up not having to.

"Some douchebag was trying to take advantage of her," Toby tells Shauna, "I found her and ended up punching him."

Shauna is astonished, "I didn't expect that," She looks at me, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," I tell them, "But can we just go home?"

"Yeah," Shauna says, "Let's go."

Before we change step off the porch Toby grabs my arm, "Are you sure you're going to be fine?"

I pause before telling him, "Eventually." I step down off the porch and jog to catch up with Shauna.

**So, what did you guys think? I want to know if you guys can guess the creepy guy's name, but if you know Divergent it's pretty obvious. Anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter. Remember 15 new reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I only got 10 reviews ****L****but I wanted to write so I still did! I still want 15 new reviews for this chapter, so please leave one. I really appreciate them. Just so y'all if you have any questions leave them and I'll answer. OH THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! I put a poll up on my profile so if you could vote I would love you forever! So, here is the new chapter!**

Chapter 8

When we get back to the dorm room I flop onto my bed. "That party was the most traumatic event I've faced in my entire life. I'm never going to another party for the rest of my life." I murmur through the comforter.

"I bet it wasn't _the _worst thing to happen to you." Shauna says doubtfully while she takes off her earrings.

I look up from my covers, "Yes, yes it was."

"Tris you had one bad party experience. That's no reason to write off parties all together." She walks over to me and rubs my back, "I've been to many terrible parties Tris. One time someone barfed all over my shirt." I looked at her in horror. "But do you know what I did after I cried in the bathroom for ten minutes?" I shake my head at her. "I got up took off my shirt and zipped my jacket up all the way over my bra and I was ready to go."

"Really? You didn't leave?" I asked her astonished.

"Nah, it was the first real party I had been personally invited to. Plus, I wasn't going to let the dick who puked on me ruin my night."

"I don't think I could ever do that. I would probably run home and take a two hour shower if that happened to me."

She chuckled a little, " Yeah, but I think karma served that guy right, because a month later he had to get his stomach pumped." I made a face at her. "Yeah, sounds gross right?"

"Totally, even more reasons for me not to drink." I tilt my head up toward the ceiling.

"That would only happen if you drank like an entire keg of beer. Don't worry" She looks down at her watch. "Well, I think it's time to hit the hay man." She stands up and walks over to her bed and sinks into it.

I roll over too tired to change, or even get under my covers. I slowly drift into sleep.

I dream about my SAT test. I am in a room all by myself except the supervisor. I sweat as I work through the dry multiple choice questions. This is last section, the dreaded English section. Since, I was going to major in Journalism I knew that this one would be hella important.

The story I'm answering questions on is about a little girl being chased by a giant dog. The dog runs after the helpless girl. The question asks me, "What do you do?

A- Run after the dog and tackle it

B- Yell to lure away the dog

C- Run away from the dog and save yourself

D- Hug the girl and tell her that everything will be okay

I stare at the jarringly white screen. I click the first option and move on, not over thinking it. I breath as the test flips to the final question.

"A man on a bus asks you if you know someone and shows you a picture. The picture is of your distant cousin you barely know. He asks you again. He tells you that if you know this man you could save him. What do you say?"

A- Ignore him

B- Tell him that he is your cousin

C- Tell him you have no idea who that man is

D- Tell the man to mind his own business and go away

I squint my eyes at the computer screen. I look at the time. I only have forty seconds to submit or I fail. I start to panic. I blindly pick C and hit submit.

I lean my head against my chair and take a deep breath. The supervisor comes over to me and looks at me.

"How long until I get the results back?" I ask her. She is middle aged and has many tattoos.

She looks at my computer, "You just got them." I look at the computer and scroll to the bottom until I see a word bolded.

**Inconclusive.**

Time slows. I blink at the word on the screen. I try to make sense of it, but I can't.

"What?' I look back at the woman. "Inconclusive! I just took the test! I finished it with time to spare! What the fuck?" I feel myself start to hyperventilate, "I'm not going to get into college, I'm not going to get to even apply." My mind races on how I could have ever done something to make the test invalid.

The woman crouches down to get a better look at my computer. "Don't worry, I can fix this." She types a bunch of codes and clicks a couple buttons until the word disappears. It is replace with the number 770.

The woman whispers to me, "Don't tell anyone about this. I have no idea what went wrong with your test, but something did. I have no clue how since I watched you take every single test, but-" She pauses. "It doesn't matter. As long as you don't tell anyone you will be fine."

I try to find something to say but she just shushes me. She shuts down the computer and ushers me out of the room.

"Just remember," She tells me as I leave the stark room, "Don't tell anyone."

I shoot up from the dream. It's still dark out. I feel sweat run down my back and I'm breathing hard. I squint across the room and make out the numbers 4:07 in the alarm clock. I slowly lie back down and rub my eyes.

I want to go back to sleep, but I can't. What if I dream about the test again? I lay silently on top of my covers panting. I wipe some of the sweat off of my forehead with my hand. I thought I had pushed that day out of my mind, but I guess I was mistaken.

It's okay, I still got into college even with my original results. The woman fixed it all for me. I'm fine, I tell myself, it's all going to be okay.

**So remember to review this chapter! The more review the more I motivated I will feel to write more! Also 15 review for the chapter! Plus go vote on the poll on my profile!**


End file.
